1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visor mounted face protector, and more particularly, to such a protector that is used with a visor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for face protectors have been designed in the past. Specially, those used in different sports. None of them, however, includes a mechanism for coacting with a visor to support the face protector. Without the visor support, face protectors slide down from a user's face upon the occurrence of sudden movements and/or sweat. Also, the invention permits a user to continue using his cap and visor which is typically not compatible with conventional face protectors. Finally, the present invention also includes a mechanism for absorbing a portion of the impact through the relatively flexible visor.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,361 issued to Fine et al. on Aug. 13, 1996 for a Headgear Mountable Protective Shield. However, it differs from the present invention because Fine's patented device requires the use of jaws 22 and 24 to secure shield 16 to bill 14 of cap 12. It also requires additional reinforcement using retaining clips 38. Not only are these moving parts more complicated and burdensome on the user but the structural engagement is poor.
Another references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,614 issued to Hogg on Jul. 1, 2003 for a Face Protector that includes a top pocket 8 that receives a cap bill. However, it differs from the present invention because it teaches supporting the face protector from the edge of the cap bill and the weight of the face protector will exert a leveraged downwardly force on the cap displacing it. The present invention, on the other hand, entraps the cap bill completely and the supporting force comes from the position of the bill adjacent to the cap. This results in a more stable supporting structure.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.